Photographs
by Mira94
Summary: Set after "BreakUp in Paris" Cody and Bailey got back together after a week of giving each other the silent treatment.


**Photographs**

Cody smiled as he realized that Bailey had fallen asleep on his chest. They were laying on top of the sky deck, being the only ones there. Cody had wanted to make this date special, therefore he asked Mr. Moseby if he could extend his and Bailey's curfew, and if they could have their date on the sky deck. Surprisingly, Mr. Moseby had said yes and agreed to extend their curfew by two whole hours, letting them be alone on top of the sky deck.

He and Bailey had been together for 1 year and 4 months now. After their little breakup on their anniversary, of all days, then had been broken up for a week, giving each other the silent treatment before they both cracked, meeting each other and apologizing. Neither of them had meant what they said that night.

The two of them had decided to go to the significant others dorm room and apologize. They met half way and stood there staring at each other for a few seconds. They might have been quiet, but their eyes were talking. With tears in her eyes, Bailey ran to Cody and he wrapped her in a big hug. He then lifted her chin and kissed her while he also had tears running down his face.

_«I love you Bailey,» _Cody said after they broke the kiss off and he choked, trying to stop his tears._ «I'm so sorry!»_

Bailey kissed him again,_ «I love you too Cody. I'm sorry too.» _They embraced again, just holding each other. They wiped each others tears away and smiled at each other._ «We need to talk about this.» _Bailey said and Cody nodded.

_«Let's go to my cabin, Woody's with Allison.» _Cody said and wrapped his arm around Bailey and held her close as they walked to his cabin. When they arrived he closed the door and they sat down on his bed, facing each other. Cody took her hands in his. _«I'm so sorry Bailey, I overreacted.»_

Bailey shook her head, _«I did too, and I should have talked to you about it right away.» _Bailey said.

Cody looked into her eyes,_ «Bailey, I would NEVER cheat on you. I Love you, and I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally.»_

Bailey nodded, _«I would never cheat on you either Cody.»_ Bailey said. She sighed, they needed to come all clean about everything that happened._ «It's just.. I'm scared that I'll lose you, Cody. I've never felt this way before. I've never loved anyone but you, and it scares me.» _Bailey said. _«When I was making your anniversary gift, a french guy was painting a picture next to me and he kept hitting on me. I kept telling him I had a boyfriend. He just didn't get the message.» _She said and Cody frowned, not liking it. _«He was the first one I met after I saw you and London and I broke down. I didn't even like being in his arms. I didn't like being near him. He was acting as if he could get me just because he was a french guy.» _Bailey shook her head. _"But then London came and explained everything to me." _She sighed, _"By then the damage was done."_

"_I'm scared too, Bailey. After we cleared up that, it wasn't what made us break up. I think it was the fact that we didn't trust each other completely, as sad as it is." _Cody said and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _"We learn from our mistakes. But of us made a mistake. We should have trusted each other and heard what the other person had to say."_

Bailey nodded. _"Do you want to try it again, Cody?" _Bailey asked him and he smiled before he kissed her.

"_Of course I will, Bailey. And from now on, if there's anything bothering me, I'll talk to you, and I'll trust you." _Cody said. Bailey smiled.

"_Same here." _She said and leaned over to him to kiss him passionately._ "I missed this."_

Cody smiled as he remembered the day they made up. After that they had always come to each other if there was something they didn't like, if there was something bothering or worrying them. They trusted each other completely now. Cody smiled as he looked down at his girlfriend. He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of when he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He looked at the picture and smiled. He looked at his watch and shifted so he could lift Bailey. He then carried her to her cabin. Along the way she seemed to wake up slightly.

"Cody?.." She asked, still not completely awake.

"Shh, were outside your cabin. Where is your spare keys?" Cody asked her.

"In my right pocket.." Bailey said before laying her face down to rest on his chest again. Cody blushed as he pulled her eyes out of her pocket and unlocked the door, trying to be as quiet as possible since London was sleeping. Cody pulled the covers away before he laid her softly down into her bed. He then took off her shoes and her jacket before he pulled the covers back over her. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips when he finished.

"I love you Bailey.. Goodnight Sweetie." He was answered with a soft snore. Cody smiled as he walked out of the cabin before he went to clean up and then went to bed himself.

When Bailey's 17th birthday came, Cody gave her a photoalbum, filled with pictures of the two of them. Everything from when he thought she was a boy, to the day before. Under each picture he had written a small note. Bailey nearly cried when she saw it. She kissed and thanked her boyfriend. Without a doubt those blank pages in the back of the book would be filled with photographs in no time.

* * *

Okay. I saw "Breakup in Paris" yesterday, and I can't believe that happened! The acting was awesome, but I really don't like the way the episode ended. To make things worse, there are rumors going around that Cody might get a new love interest in the next season, something I really hope is false. I really hope their break up will benefit Cody and Bailey, and they will learn from it, and get back together. They are the perfect couple.


End file.
